Talk:UNSC Infinity
is it me or does this look like a hybrid between a unsc ship and a covenant ship witch makes sense since its the end of the war and the covenant whould help the unsc to make better ships ^reply to that I KNOW RIGHT. Since the description on the image at Halofest said 'experimental technology' i was thinking along the lines of maybe a covenant slipspace device planted in a UNSC ship with UNSC grade comm networks? Because we know the UNSC had better comm technology, ever since Halo 1 where cortana said the Covenant were braodcasting battle data on unencrypted channels. GEEZ CANT HOLIDAY 2012 COME FASTER BTW who wrote that^? Yugadino93 05:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) But well I guess that this means we'll be able to see atleast some greens in Halo 4 :D Yugadino93 05:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ^reply to that i wrote that sorry forgot to signRaggedcozy 14:27, September 23, 2011 (UTC) In responce to the above comments, after reading some of the soon to be released Halo: Glasslands I can tell you that the Covenant (or whats left of it) are certainly not helping Humanity in any way, shape or form. And as for the assumption that covenant comunications technology is less advanced than that of the UNSC, I'm afraid you are wrong, just because they didn't encrypt thier messages doesn't mean that they couldn't, although we don't know how advanced it is I think it is safer to assume, that it is more advanced than the UNSC's simply because they most likly reverse engineered it from forerunner technology. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 05:00, October 13, 2011 (UTC) It appears that there are actually three starships on the picture True enough, but nothing's for sure, really. until Holiday 2012, all we know, will be all we know. Speculation Yugadino93 07:37, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have just remade the infinity as a 3 model (http://sketchup.google.com/3dwarehouse/details?mid=4a4cd81232167601b5666ac9dae008e8&prevstart=0) and i did calculations on th size of the infinity, assuming the frigate looking ship beside the infinity is roughly te same size as a normal frigate, then the numbers say that the UNSC Infinity is 3.5 km in length, largest ship in the unsc. second only by the unsc carrier at 3 km in length, then the spirit of fire a 2.5 km. The Grave Mind The Consumer of Worlds 00:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::that makes the bridge of Infinity ''is as 300 meters wide which is just impossible, irrational and out of shipbuilding logic. Dainer 21:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC) The Infinity was built using reverse engineered Forerunner technology captured from the shield world Onyx. ~~Fightar~~ MAC Can anyone give any opinions about weaponary, if it does have a MAC then it would probably be between a super and normal MAC in power and possibly fire multiple shots per charge otherwise it could use plasma torpedoes or the beam weapons on fore-runner ships or somthing completely different :It might have two MACs and other standard weaponry. UNSC isn't so advanced to use plasma torpedoes, beam wepons. must be something with the ship, like the Forerunner slipspace drive or shield Dainermall 20:06, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, near the end of Glasslands, it talks about Infinity using forerunner technology found from shield installation trevalyn to help build it, so it might have some new weapon similar to plasma torpedos but we won't know until the sequel to glasslands or halo 4 come out.User: Funnyrabbit :: the ship is bigger than a UNSC suppercarrier so any coil gun on this thing would be larger than any mac platform i know of. Also since this ship uses forerunner tech i would expect large energy weapons considering tht covenant ships use energy weapons and those ships are based off forerunner tech aswell.FalseBanana 18:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Actually in the Commissioning Experience video it's revealed that the Infinity was repurposed from a military role and commissioned not to wage war but peacfully advance mankind through exploration of other solar systems which infers that it could be only lightly or entirely unarmed aside from the crew and it's large complement of equipment.宮本西郷(Sai-kun) (talk) 01:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::That does not rule out the possibility that she does have at least one MAC on her. In fact, because of her original purpose of helping turn the tide of the war, I think it is safe to say that there is still at least one MAC left. It is doubtful the Navy would disarm it's most advanced vessel, especially in the 2550's. :: ::Oh, no, I agree with ya. I'm just pointing out the possibility that she may be lightly (un)armed to help enforce that humanity is opting for peace instead of embroiling the galaxy in another conflict like the remnant of the Covenant and the rebelious Sangheili religious zealots that are trying to undermine the peace efforts the Arbiter is negotiating with Earth. ''Because there's still so much conflict, I agree it would be foolish to leave the pride of the UNSC's fleet entirely unarmed. But with all the Forerunner tech that was put in her, plus God only knows what they found in Trevelyan, who knows what there could be in terms of defense? Hell, she's big enough so she might even be sporting a modified Super MAC. That's one big stick! (Nice nameplate btw) 宮本西郷(Sai-kun) (talk) 04:35, September 4, 2012 (UTC) The Infinity is equipped with four class 8 MACs. It's unclear if they are the triple fire models used on the PIllar of Autumn. ~~Fightar~~ Length The length of the Infinity seems to be in question, though 343 has stated numerous time that the vessle is 3.5 'Kilometers '''length, however in the recent video shown at E3 the unknown Admiral stated miles. If the Infinity really is 3.5 miles in length then it would make it a staggering 5.6 km long, that is on par with an assault carrier, thus I believe we should ignore the Admiral's statement and revert the change back to 3.5 Kilometers. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 03:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Covenant Do you think that their are any elites or other covenant forces on the Infinity or just humans SPARTAN-157 23:28, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Er, didn't the Sangheili get evicted from the Covenant? And why would they or the Covenant be stationed on the ''Infinity, anyway? I'm guessing it's an all-human crew.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 00:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::It's 100% Human. Despite the Sangheili having an alliance with the Humans, ties between the two races where falling apart, as shown in Halo: Glasslands. It is likely by the time Halo 4 takes place, all alliances have broken apart, and the Sangheili are either in civil war, or engaged in war once again with Humans. 00:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I think that the elites in halo 4 are covenant pirates- elites who ignore everything in search of treasure and artefacts other than that and a possible civil war as technocide said, I don't think the elites and other covenant will have a major role in the game, appearing as a secondary enemy like the flood in the trilogy User:Unknown soldier 96 Other References/Humour/Misc/Whatever I found it funny that "Galaxina is the commander of the human ship Infinity" as seen in the trailer of this probably very bad movie. (Galaxina amazon trailer link ). Generous Bias (talk) 03:00, September 20, 2012 (UTC)Generous Bias Purpose I know they said it was a ship to look for new planets, but does anyone else think it may have another purpose. If it is an expeditionary ship why does it have Spartan-IV's, a crew of 17,000 and lots of military equipment. I think some secret ONI stuff is also going on.DeadRise17 (talk) 22:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Her (ships are always ladies for some reason) original purpose was to open a can of whoop-ass upon the Covenant when they attacked Earth but the war ended before this could happen. And it simply does not make sense, at least to me, to take the most advanced ship in the Navy and strip her of all armaments, especially when only five years have passed since the end of a 27-year long war of extermination. If anything, I would put on more guns just in case. : Shields? Where is the source that states explicitly that the Infinity has shields? If there isn't one then the "advanced shielding" in the info box needs to be replaced by none. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 00:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I stand corrected, as shown in the spartan ops trailer, Infinity does have shields after all :D Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 18:49, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Halcyon-class or Marathon-class cruiser escorts? In the Trivia section it mentions that the Infinity is being escorted by dozens of Halcyon-class light cruisers. Wouldn't by this point post-war, with the Halcyon-class being outdated, these be Marathon-class heavy cruisers? I couldn't see the ships very clearly in the Forward Unto Dawn episode and didn't just want to change it. Silenthunter850 (talk) 23:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) They are Halcyon class. They are outdated and considered to be a bit of a joke as a fighting ships but after the success of the Pillar of Autumn (was able to cripple 4 out me 12 Covenant ships on its own), and the horrible shortage of ships following the war, I imagine the Halcyon class would be recommissioned and refitted with the PoA's modifications which included a super efficient triple redundant fusion reactor and a triple fire MAC. The Halcyon class ship's main advantage is that they're virtually indestructible due to their honey comb internal design. ~~Fightar~~ UNSC Army and Air Force are on Infinity. The Army and Air Force are also on Infinity and it is stated during the Land Grab mission in Spartan Ops where you are part of a joint operation where Infinity deploys all the units. So I added them in the passengers section.Bugkill (talk) 05:17, November 8, 2012 (UTC) How??? I'm trying to figure this out. How did the UNSC Infinity make its way out to the Forward Unto Dawn? The latter's location is outside the galaxy so wouldn't it take more than 4 years for the Infinity to make it out there?-Jet- (talk) 09:45, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I like how awesome they made Infinity with its size and firepower, but there are just some things I have a hard time accepting. For instance: how can it hold 10 Frigates and still have room for all the other massive things it holds? The ship is only about 5.7 km long, and each Frigate is at least 478m in length. Granted they drop vertically; however, 10 is still a bit over reaching considering all else that has to fit. Captain Carson Beck (talk) 06:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Halsey In the video for week 3 of spartan ops Dr. Halsey stated she "built" the ship. She also commented on the engines being Forerunner in orgin, and that the rest was human. Another thing, dont get how she built it... Wasnt she imprisoned at the time of its building? 00:44, November 27, 2012 (UTC)SHADYx SHADOWS (talk)